When Past and Present Fates Intertwine
by Dragon16
Summary: A mysterious new girl. The famous Harry Potter. One fateful conversation. One life may be lost.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Hermione, & Ron were all sitting silently listening to professor Dumbledore speak at the beginning of the year feast.  
  
"We have a new student this year transferring from the Salem academy in America, please show respect towards her."  
  
Dumbledore looked around for the new student and almost as if summoned she walked in. she was a tall girl, wearing all black, black baggy pants, a black t-shirt that said: "you laugh because I'm different, I laugh because your all the same" on it, black sneakers, black lipstick, and black hair. There were red streaks in her hair and she had many piercings, including and eyebrow piercing, an earring in the cartilage of her right ear and three down her left ear, and a nose ring. Everyone just stared at her, mostly with disgust. Her robe was flowing behind her as she walked up to Dumbledore. He directed her to sit on the stool and put the sorting hat on. She sat down, put the hat on.  
  
"Hmmm, you've been through much heartache, hmm yes, you've gotten through it though I see, courage, yes, quite smart, cunning too, hmmm, where to put you..." the hat whispered in her ear, "I know, you'll go into---- GRYFFINDOR!!!" the hat shouted.  
  
The girl, Jenavive Dawson as Dumbledore announce after she had taken the hat off, walked silently over to the Gryffindor table. She looked neither happy nor sad or mad to have been sorted into Gryffindor, and no one clapped when she was sorted. She sat at the very end of the table where there weren't too many people. As a matter of a fact, she seemed to have no expression at all. She sat there, twisting the ring on she was wearing around and around on her finger the entire time. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept glancing at her. After the feast Hermione [who had been made a prefect] got up and escorted the new first years up to the dorms. Jenavive followed at the back of the line, looking forward not saying anything, just walking. When they arrived she went straight up to the dorms and slumped on her bed. The next day was a Saturday so Harry Hermione and Ron all went out onto the grounds. Jenavive stayed in the entire day. She had learned a spell to allow her to turn on anything electrical at Hogwarts, so she brought out her boom box into the deserted common room, put he spell on it, and put in her CD, system of a down's toxicity, and pressed play. When Harry Ron and Hermione opened the portrait hole, they stopped dead in their tracks. Jenavive was dancing to the song give it away, she had changed the CDs by now, by Red Hot chili peppers.  
  
[I] Give it away now, Give it way now, Give it away now, Oooohh! Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now...[/I]  
  
She was doing her own form of dance, kind of like break dancing, but, well different. After the song was over she walked over to the boom box and took out the red hot chili peppers CD and replaced it with Linkin' Park's reanimation. She skipped to track 3.  
  
[I] Ay yo, when this first started off it was just Linkin' Park, and then in the middle came Motion Man, and at the end of it all, came Cut Master Kurt with a remix With a remix One thing I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, When I was obsessed with time, All I know, Time was just slipping away, And I watched it count down to the end of the day.... [/I]  
  
Jenavive also danced to this in her own unique way, a beautiful form, yet different.  
  
[I] Watched it watch me, And the words that I say, The echo in the clock rhythm, In my veins I know, That I didn't look out below, And I watched the time go right out the window, Tryin' to grab hold, Tryin' not to watch, I wasted it all on the hands of the clock, But in the end, No matter what I pretend, The journey is more important than the end, Brother stark, And what it meant to me will eventually be a memory, Of a time I tried so hard and got so far, But in the end it doesn't really matter, I had to fall, To loose it all, But in the end it doesn't even matter, Yo one thing, I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, To explain the due time, All I know, Hi I so socialize, Like the host of the party, I spoke shake the night, Eye contact, Party to toast strong arm at, Northeast southwest coast, I'm starin' out the window, No opportunity to mend all, I tried to sew it up, You reek in your system, And I had to fold up, I brought you back some things, Like the imaginary man of your dreams, You'd always seem to make it worth it, A pig skin, I live to nerf it, You fell in love with another brother, Real bringin' you pleasure, By any means a mean I'm leavin' your team, To many teen magazines, And I tried so hard, and got so far, But in the end it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To loose it all, But in the end it doesn't even matter, Linkin' park, Remix, Motion, motion, motion man, Linkin' park, The end, the end, Cut ma- cut ma- cut master Kurt, Linkin' park, Remix, Motion, motion, motion man, Linkin' park, The end, the end, Cut master Kurt, Remix, One thing I don't know how, It doesn't even matter when you look at it now, Cuz' when I designed this rhyme, I was scared of it all, scared to fall, I hadn't even tried to crawl, But I was forced to run, With you mockin' me, Stoppin' me, Backstabbing me constantly, Remembering all the times you fought with me, Watch the clock, Mouth chip hock full of hypocrisy, Now your mouth wishes it could inhale, Every single little thing you said to make things fail, Every single word you sputtered just to get your peace, But it doesn't really matter to me, Cuz' from the start to the end No matter what I pretend, The journey is more important than the end, Brother stark, But what it meant to me will eventually, Be a memory of a time I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, To loose it all, But in the end it doesn't even matter In the end!!!! [/I]  
  
The song ended and she pressed stop on the CD player and sat down in a chair and sighed, looking at the floor. Ron Harry and Hermione were still frozen in awe at the portrait hole. Jenavive looked up and jumped in surprise.  
  
"Uhhhh.... h-h-hi" she sputtered.  
  
They just stared. She was wearing weird clothing, not unlike the clothes she had been the day before, a black hoodie that said: "No one's a virgin, life screws us all", the same black shoes, baggy jeans with a silver stripe down the side, deep purple lipstick, the same silver stud in her eyebrow, silver studs in her ear lobes, three small silver hoops going all down the cartilage of her left ear and one in her right, a ruby nose ring stud, the same ring she had been twirling on her ring finger of her right hand, and a silver lightning bolt shaped necklace with red and gold sparkles filling in the middle cavity. She frowned, sighed, got up, grabbed her CD player, and stomped upstairs.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't judge her by the way she looks, I know she may dress weird, but, I've never judged a book by its cover, so why should we judge her by the outside look?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I know I wouldn't want to be judged by the way I look" Harry said, running his fingers through his messy hair.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay, we'll wait down here."  
  
Hermione nodded and went upstairs. When she opened the door, Jenavive was lying on her bed, a portable CD player resting on top of her stomach, with her eyes closed. As if expecting Hermione to be there, she took off her headphones, opened her eyes, sat up and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What do you want?" she said blankly.  
  
"I want to say I'm sorry about how we reacted when we saw you in the common room a few minutes ago"  
  
  
  
Jenavive sighed then replied, "I forgive you. Its not the first time I've been judged..."  
  
she trailed off and layed back down. She rolled over with her arm under her pillow supporting her head.  
  
"I'm really a nice person once you get to know me. The only reason I dress like this is because the way my life has gone for the past 10 or 11 years."  
  
"what's so wrong with your life?"  
  
"I'll tell you downstairs, with those boys your were standing next to so I don't have to explain to them too.  
  
"Alright"  
  
so they walked downstairs where Harry and Ron where sitting.  
  
"first of all, lets get acquainted, I'm Jenavive Dawson, some people call me J.D., some people call me Jen, Jena, Vive, J, whatever you want to call me is fine."  
  
" I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
she shook his hand and said, "Harry Potter eh? I've heard of you, I understand how you must feel, living with those awful muggles."  
  
"yeah"  
  
"hello I'm Ron Weasley"  
  
she shook his hand also, "nice to meet you"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm going to begin my story now.  
  
Let's see where to start...  
  
well my life was perfectly normal until my 5th birthday. My parents had set up a wonderful party for me. After the party was over and my friends had left, I went to bed. The next day I woke up before my parents, little did I know that I would never see them alive again. I learned later on in my life that some people called "pattern killers", pattern killers are killers who kill in a certain path and usually use the same method to kill their targets, had snuck into our home and rigged a trap."  
  
"what kind of trap?" hermione asked.  
  
"a most unusual one, piano wires."  
  
"piano wires?" Ron repeated, a bit confused.  
  
"They pull them until they are extremely tight across a doorway at the neck height of an average adult.  
  
What makes this a killing device is that when a person who has just woken up won't see the thin wire, walk right into it and slit their throats."  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione all flinched.  
  
"Me being the age I was, was to short to run into the wire, so I passed right under it without noticing it. I went to pour myself some cereal when I heard two loud thumps. I went to see what it was. I went to my mother's room which was at the opposite end of the house from my dad's and saw her lying on the ground. Her throat was cut, and there was a bloody wire in the doorway....."  
  
Jenavive took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"I went to my dad's side of the house and found the same. I collapsed onto my dad's body and wept, when I suddenly had a bunch of visions, visions of horrible people beating me, and hurting me. Two years later, after staying in an orphanage for two long years, I was adopted by the Greenes. They looked the same as the people in my vision, and when they took me to their home, they beat me, just like I had seen in my vision. That's how I learned I had telepathic powers. I had stayed with the Greenes for about a year when the authorities found out what they were doing to me the put me into new care, this time with a witch and wizard couple." "I stayed with them for about 6 and a half years. They were killed in a car crash just a few short months ago. Then I was adopted by the Dawsons, they live here in Scotland so I moved in with them, coming from America, so now here I am."  
  
"Not to sound rude, but why exactly do you dress like you do?" Ron asked.  
  
" really its just something to show you that, 'hey! I'm dead inside, there is nothing left you can do to hurt me' of course that's only an image.."  
  
they all seemed to think about this, in a respectful way. They felt more comfortable around J.D. [which is the name they picked to call her] now that they understood her and what she has gone and is going through. They got to know each other over the next week or so and they became good friends. They learned quite a bit about each other, like J.D's hair wasn't naturally black, its really naturally golden blonde. She also has a mysterious elven background that many people believe to be a myth. The ring that she always wears is supposedly an elven ring, one of the three rings given to the elven kings in ancient myths. J.D read alot, like hermione. Her knowledge of books led to a very interesting and fateful conversation. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, J.D, Ron and Hermione were talking about the backgrounds of their families and Harry brought up the topic of how he wanted to see his parents again very badly.  
  
"Me too Harry, and I know a way that you can." J.D. said  
  
"are you serious?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Of course I am! I read about it somewhere. It sounded a bit too dangerous to try alone so I've never tried it."  
  
"well are you sure it will work?" Hermione asked a little worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, there are some warnings for it, but they are minor, trust me on this"  
  
"do you have the book?"  
  
"no but I have a notebook that I wrote it down in."  
  
"oh good."  
  
"lets meet in Myrtle's bathroom tomorrow, and lets go back and see my parents!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, you need to bring one thing that belonged to your parents, maybe your invisibility cloak, and it's kinda like a port key to the past. But make sure its the only thing in the circle [which is a part of the spell] if there is anything even a year older than that invisibility cloak that some how gets into the circle, it will overpower it and take us back even farther into the past."  
  
the next day they all gathered in myrtles abandoned bathroom to perform the spell.  
  
"Okay I've got everything we should need here," J.D said spreading everything out on the floor.  
  
She put a small jar of red paint, a piece of parchment with the directions she had written down, a paintbrush, and the invisibility cloak on the floor. She twisted her ring around her finger, as she made sure they had everything. Little did she know that her ring was loose, and could easily fall off her finger. She picked up the invisibility cloak and folded it, not knowing that her ring had fallen off and was silently tucked away in one of the folds. She sat it aside and picked up the paintbrush and the paint. She drew a large circle around the room on the floor. Inside it she drew a large hourglass. She picked up the invisibility cloak and set it in the center of the hourglass. She stepped out of the circle, made sure the circle was done right, then picked up the parchment. She folded the parchment in half and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Here, you do the incantation. It's the bottom half, the top half is the incantation to get us back. Now, point you wand at the middle of the circle and repeat the words shown."  
  
"alright" Hermione took a deep sigh and raised her wand, " spirits of the past please listen to me,  
  
for it is the past I wish to be,  
  
I want to go back in time,  
  
please take me there through this rhyme!!"  
  
as she said this a portal began to open up in the middle of the circle. The cloak was sucked into the portal as it widened. It got as big as the circle then began to slowly shrink.  
  
"Let's go before it closes up!!" Harry said, jumping into the portal.  
  
J.D touched her ring finger for the comfort of the ring as she leaped into the air after the others, then she realized it wasn't there.  
  
"Oh no...."she whispered as she fell through the depths of time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
J.D closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as the wind whooshed past her ears. She felt something brush her face and she opened her eyes, tree branches with golden leaves high above the ground were rushing past her and the ground was in sight. She though of one of the spells she had learned in transfiguration one time on how to turn something into a cushion. She pointed her wand at a large boulder and turned it into a large cushion. The invisibility cloak fell onto it first, then Harry, then Hermione, then Ron, and then J.D. J.D. got quickly up, grabbed the cloak and shook it until the gold ring fell out of it and she went into a raging fit.  
  
  
  
"No way!!!! Ugh!! How could this have happened?!!?! I should have been more careful!!"  
  
  
  
This left everyone else speechless as she got off the cushion and without telling the others turned it back into a boulder, leaving them utterly surprised at everything.  
  
"Where are we?" Ron asked.  
  
"Lothlorien"  
  
"Lotha--what?"  
  
"Lothlorien, I thought it was only a myth....obviously not....."  
  
"...." Harry sighed.  
  
J.D put her ring back on and walked over to a flower bush. Harry Hermione and Ron got off the boulder and looked around. They admired the beautiful gold leaves and the white trunks of the trees. Suddenly, some one put their hand over J.d's mouth and pulled her into the bushes. She squirmed, but couldn't get free. When the person's hand slipped she took her chance.  
  
"Help!! Guys hurry!! Help m----"  
  
she was cut off by the hand again.  
  
"wha..J.D is in trouble! Lets find her!" Harry said frantically.  
  
It was to late. Three more people grabbed them and pulled them into the bushes. They had taken everyone to some tree like palace where they were bound with silvery ropes and gaged. J.D sat silently her eyes wide open, ears perked. she pulled her knees up to her chin and put her bound hands over them to keep them in place. a tall woman with beautiful golden blonde hair came and stood in front of them. she looked at J.D. j.d looked back, in much amazement.  
  
"hmladhmlen?"J.D. mumbled behind her gag.  
  
the woman nodded to one of her elven servants, who came an took J.D's gag off.  
  
"Galadriel?!" J.D exclaimed, "now I've seen everything!"  
  
Galadriel just looked at her. J.D heard a voice in her head "who are you and why have you disturbed our peace?" using the same telepathic powers as Galadriel, J.D replied, "My name is Jenavive Dawson, I come from the future middle earth and we did not mean to disturb your peace, madame."  
  
Galadriel looked at J.D's hands and saw the ring, and almost jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Where did you get that ring? 'tis one of the three given to the elves...how did it come of your possession?" Galadriel said telepathically to J.d.  
  
"en na ar hildilanil, meletyaldalya " [which means 'it is an heirloom, your majesty'] Jenavive replied in a language she didn't even know she knew.  
  
Galadriel was a bit taken aback by all of this "untie them!" she ordered her servents. "Get them some decent clothes and take them to a place where the can stay and rest for the night."  
  
Galadriel's servants quickly took each of them away. Hermione and J.d. were taken off to the left side of the palace, and Ron and Harry were taken to the right. J.d was taken into a large room and fitted with a flowing green silk dress that had silver leaves going around the waist. J.d decided to take the haircolour spell off her hair, which startled the servant who was helping her.  
  
"What's your name?" J.D asked the servant.  
  
"Vanimawen"  
  
"That means beautiful maiden doesn't it?"  
  
"Actually, yes..."  
  
  
  
"This feels so weird..."  
  
"What feels weird?"  
  
"Well, I know so much about this place...when it was supposed to be forgotten...I don't understand it..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Vanimawen brushed Jenavive's hair until it was very soft and wavy. She pulled some of Jenavive's hair back into a ponytail, and secured it with a beautiful silver leaf barrette. She braided some hair behind Jenavive's ear. J.D figured it would be best to remove her peircings, so she undid the fastenings on them all and set them in the pockets of her jeans that had been folded neatly in the corner.  
  
"We had better get you out to the dinner chamber. Dinner shall be served soon." Vanimawen walked in front of Jenavive and Jenavive followed. When they arrived at the dinner chamber Jenavive stared in awe at everything.the table was beautifully set and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were already seated, in elven clothes. She sat down and the food was blessed, and they began to eat. Hermione had been fitted with a green silk dress also, and her hair was pulled back, amazingly neat. Hermione and Jenavive sat next to each other on one side of the table, and Harry and Ron were seated opposite of them. Jenavive looked down at Galadriel who was sitting next to a wise looking elf [who she assumed to be Celeborn] and something registered, if the ring was an heir loom, one of the supposed rings given to elven kings, then she must be along the blood line of royal elves, which is why galadriel was treating her and her friends so well. Jenavive looked out the window, and watched the sun set in the sky. the orange glow bounced off the golden leaves, giving the forest of Lothlorien a brilliant glow.  
  
Just then a graceful elf ran in and said in a loud clear voice, "i katumo na tul!" [the enemy is come]  
  
Jenavive's eyes widened, and she looked down at Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel stood up and asked the elf, "Manke?"[where?]  
  
"I for " [the north]  
  
"Glamhoth?" [orcs?]  
  
The elf nodded. Galadriel rushed off. Vanimawen ran in and took the four of them into a different room.  
  
She said "wait here" and rushed off into an adjoining room. When she returned she had four packs, four swords, a jeweled quiver with arrows in it, a bow and a bundle of clothing. She handed a sword to each of them, as well as a pack.  
  
She gave Jenavive the quiver and arrows and the bow and told her, "this bow and arrow set was made for royalty, take care of it princess."  
  
she gave a cloak made of a weird cloth to each of them and gave Jenavive and Hermione some clothes that looked Alot like Harry and Ron's.  
  
"You need to disguise yourselves, go change in the adjoining room."  
  
they went in and changed, tied their swords to their belts, and put on their cloaks. Jenavive looked respectfully at the bow and arrows, then strapped them around her shoulder. they walked out where the others where waiting.  
  
"Good, your ready, you must come with me at once and leave the forest, keep your weapons on hand, the enemy is near, there is no telling what could happen." Vanimawen lead them out of the palace and they raced through the forest one behind the other. Jenavive ran quickly and gracefully behind Vanimawen, Hermione followed quickly but nervous behind her, Harry followed behind Hermione, looking back every once and a while as if expecting something to pounce on him, and Ron followed at the very end of the line and tripped over some tree roots here and there. They reached the edge of the forest and Vanimawen turned to them.  
  
"listen to me, I must leave you here, you must go on without me, for I must go back and assist Galadriel, i want you to leave here, go far away, just get away from here." Vanimawen told them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
They nodded and started off. They traveled far, straight on into the next evening. The last bit of traveling they did that night was crossing over a small river into a large cave-like structure. They walked into the cave only to find that some one else was already there. 9 people to be exact. An old man was hunched over near a large slab of rock that glowed with moon- like markings. Jenavive, Ron, Hermione, and Harry advanced slowly and quietly. Ron accidentally kicked a rock as he was walking and a tall elf that was with the rest of the mysterious bunch turned in their direction just as they hid in the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" the elf said drawing his bow.  
  
"Stay here" Jenavive whispered to the others as she walked forward slowly.  
  
She could feel her heart beating in her chest as she approached the elf. She finally moved out of the shadows.  
  
The elf drew back his bow and aimed to shoot, but just before he let go Jenavive burst out, "Please don't shoot! We mean no harm!"  
  
  
  
"how can I trust you?" the elf asked.  
  
"I am Jenavive Dawson, last of the Elven princesses if I have done my math right."  
  
The elf just looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"please, you have to believe me, my friends and I need a long rest. We have traveled far."  
  
"why are you dressed like that if you are a princess? That is no way for a lady like yourself to dress."  
  
"This is a disguise, to keep us safe from the enemy." Jenavive said.  
  
"And might I ask, who are you hiding from? " the elf asked.  
  
"Orcs...awful wretched things they are..."  
  
everyone but the old man was watching now. Jenavive motioned for the others to come out of their hiding spots. They slowly approached out of the shadows.  
  
"Now, you know who I am, so who're you?" Jenavive asked.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf of mirkwood."  
  
"nice to meet you, now will you kindly lower your weapon? You're making me nervous"  
  
He apologized and lowered his bow.  
  
Jenavive walked over to the old man and stared at the door. She read the inscriptions to herself that said "say friend and enter". The sound of skipping rocks came from behind her as one of the halflings that was with the bunch threw rocks into the water.  
  
She smiled and said in a clear voice, "Mellon"  
  
  
  
the doors opened and Gandalf looked up at her in surprise. She looked at him and smiled they walked in just as a "help me!" came from behind them. A tentacle was waving one of the halflings in the air like a rag doll. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Frodo!" Legolas shouted.  
  
Jenavive wanted to help, but knowing she could not change the past, did nothing. One of the men with shaggy brown hair swung his sword and hewed the tentacle. Frodo fell into his arms.  
  
"Hurry! Inside!" Jenavive yelled at them and they all ran in and quickly. The beast wrapped its tentacles around the doors and swung them shut, causing many stones to tumble from the rocky ceiling. All light was lost the moment the doors were shut.  
  
"argh, too dark, lumos!" Ron had taken out his wand and used a spell to light it up.  
  
  
  
"Good idea, lumos!" Jenavive took out her wand and did the same.  
  
"lumos!" Hermione's wand lit up.  
  
  
  
Harry was rummaging through his pockets and when he finally found his wand he did the same, "lumos!"  
  
they walked towards each other and stood side by side. They heard the old man muttering something under his breath and his staff lit up with faint white light. They began to walk along the stairway. They counted 200 steps. At the end there was an archway and a flat amount of floor leading into the darkness.  
  
"Let us sit and rest and have something to eat, it will give us an opportunity to become acquainted with these strangers." one of the halflings said.  
  
"We could surely use some rest we have been traveling, for so long." Jenavive implied.  
  
So they sat and ate and became acquainted. "I am Boromir of gondor." one of the shaggy looking men stood up and bowed.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of arathorn, Saesa omentien lle."[pleasure meeting you] he also stood and bowed.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, at your service"  
  
"Meriadoc brandybuck, but everyone calls me Merry."  
  
"Perigrin Took, but please, call me pippin."  
  
"Gandalf the grey, nice to meet you"  
  
"as I have told you, I am legolas greenleaf."  
  
"I am gimli, son of gloin."  
  
"I am Frodo Baggins of the shire."  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you all, as I have said, I am Jenavive Dawson."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley"  
  
"I'm Hermione granger"  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter"  
  
"So, how did you come to find the mines of Moria?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Long story. Well you see, Harry here wanted to see his parents again, they had been murdered by an evil wizard about 14 years ago, or should I say about a couple thousand years from now, so we preformed a spell to go back to the time when his parents were alive, but, the spell backfired and sent us back here. We landed in Lothlorien, which is where we got our weapons and our clothing. Then, orcs began to appear near the forest so we were told to leave for safety. We walked for a while until we came here."  
  
"What do you mean by a couple thousand years from now?" pippin asked.  
  
"We're from the future." Harry replied.  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"Very much so, all that you need is the right incantation, and some knowledge of magic. And a bit of courage and confidence." Jenavive stated, "Well, I don't know about you all but I am exhausted, I'm going to get some rest. g'night" Jenavive got up and walked into a corner, pulled out her wand and transfigured some rocks into pillows. Jenavive set up beds for all of them then laid down and fell right to sleep. Her dreams swam through her head.  
  
~~Jenavive's dream~~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jenavive walked along the shore of the river.  
  
"Kind of peaceful isn't it?" Jenavive said.  
  
"Very" Harry replied.  
  
They walked on and soon they came to a place that had cliffs rising high. Into these cliffs, large figures had been carven, with their hands outstretched. They climbed around the figures to the other side of the cliff and walked for a while more.  
  
"Look, there are boats over there! Boats from Lothlorien! Must be the company's boats." Jenavive said to the others.  
  
"Let's go say hello" Ron added.  
  
They walked up to the boats but no one was there, so they went into the forest. They walked for a while, then they found Borimir, merry, and pippin, they were calling for frodo. Quick as lightning, orcs streamed in from nowhere. They began shooting arrows and swinging swords. The hobbits had no chance of escape, they were scooped up by the orcs. Borimir tried to save them. Jenavive, Harry, Hermione, and Ron did the little they could.  
  
Arrows whistled, one caught Borimir in the shoulder. He got up and kept fighting. Another hit him, this time in the chest. Then another. He finally fell.  
  
Jenavive and the others were outraged and began to fight. Harry and Jenavive tried to block the swings of the orc-blades, but were hurled against a large stone. They got up, but everything came in blurry. Jenavive loaded her bow with an arrow and aimed it at the nearest orc. But her vision was too blurry. The orc struck her. She felt the searing pain of an orc-blade go through her. She let the arrow slip off her fingers and it caught the orc right in the forehead just before everything faded.  
  
Author's note: everything from ~~Jenavive's dream~~ to this note is the..well. dream [duh], for those of you who couldn't figure it out on your own. -___^ :-p 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Jenavive shot up in her bed. She put her head in her hands and wiped the sweat out of her eyes, and blinking a bit shook the dream off. She figured she had been sleeping for about an hour. Many of the others were already awake and were eager to go on. She got up and stretched. As soon as the rest of the group woke up they set off. As they walked away from their resting spot, Jenavive transfigured the pillows back into rocks. The passage they were walking twisted a bit then began to drop. It went constantly down for a while before becoming level again. There were many obstacles in the way, like cracks in the floors. The largest one was about seven feet across, and the hobbits just barley made it across. It was after nightfall when they arrived at the mines. They had been going on for hours with only short halts, when Gandalf came to his first serious check. There were three passages. they chose the left passage and went forward. Merry and Pippin pushed forward, happy that they had found a place to rest.  
  
"Steady! You do not know what is inside, I will go first" Gandalf said to them.  
  
He went in and the others walked behind. The haflings went on hastily, but Gandalf pushed them back and shone his light upon the floor. There was a well directly in front of his feet.  
  
"See you could have fallen in if I weren't here" Gandalf said sternly  
they passed the well and walked on. As Jenavive passed the well she saw a flash of light and a vision of many orcs attacking them, and a troll, the whistle of arrows soaring through the air, and an evil firey monster near a bridge. When her vision ended she took a deep breath and went on with the others. Pippin stayed behind, drawn to the well. as others made their beds on the stony floor, he creeped to the edge and peered over. He picked up a rock and looked down once more. It seemed to go on forever. He put his hand over the edge and let his grip on the rock loosen.  
  
Jenavive noticed this and called, "no pi---"  
  
to late, pippin let the stone fall.  
"---ppin" she finished.  
  
After a few seconds they heard a magnified plunk from the well as if the stone had hit some water far down.  
  
"What's that?" cried Gandalf. He was relived when pippin confessed but yet angry. "You fool of a took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity"  
  
every thing was silent for a while when they heard a faint knocking: tom- tap, tap-tom it subsided for a moment then began again tap-tom, tom-tap, tap-tap, tom. They sounded a lot like siganals, but they were not heard again. Everyone laid down to rest, except for pippin who was put on watch as a punishment. Gandalf got up and told pippin to get rest. He could not sleep so he took over the duty of watching over the company. After a while he roused every one from sleep. They got up and walked to a fork and took the right hand passage as Gandalf instructed.  
  
They traveled for a long time on a long and winding passage. The hobbits began to get too tired to go on when the walls to the left and right vanished.  
  
Gandalf was pleased "I chose the right way" he held his glowing staff up and with a flash the entire room was lit. It rose high above their heads and was held up by many pillars.  
  
They sat and rested and talked about Moria. Gimli sang a song for them also. Gandalf to them about mithril, a very valuable type of dwarvish silver. After they talked everything was silent as the others fell asleep one by one.  
  
Everyone woke in the morning and breakfasted. As soon as they finished their food they set off. They passed under the northern arch. As they walked along the corridor they could see light. When they entered the room they blinked from the light. When they had adjusted to the light, they saw that the shaft that let in the light shone directly on a table in the middle of the room.  
  
"It looks like a tomb" Frodo muttered.  
  
"Balin son of Fundin Lord of Moria" Gandalf translated from the runes on top of the tomb.  
  
"He is dead then," said Frodo. "I feared it was so." Gimli began to weep.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment then looked around. There were many thins lying about. Near a wooden chest on the floor there was a book, slashed and burnt. Gandalf picked it up and set it on the tomb.  
  
He opened the book and read what he could understand "we drove out orcs from the great gate and guardroom we slew many in the bright sun in the dale. Flói was killed by an arrow. He slew the great--there is a blur here-- Flói under grass near mirror mere. We have taken the twenty first hall of north end to dwell in. there is----shaft---Balin has set up his seat in the chamber of Mazarbul.---I cannot read any more except for, gold, durin's axe, and something helm---Balin is now lord of Moria----we found true silver----wellforged----mithril-óin to seek for the upper armouries of third deep,---go westwards---to Hollin gate."  
  
Jenavive saw another flash of light and the same vision she had seen the day before. This time she blinked, shook her head, and backed off to the wall behind her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry whispered to her.  
  
Jenavive swallowed and took a deep breath, "yeah, I had a vision."  
  
"Really? What was it? Was it bad?"  
  
"yeah, orcs, they were attacking, and a troll.."  
  
"The first word is sorrowbut the rest of it is lost," Gandalf began again. "unless it ends in estre, it must be yestre day being the tenth of novembre Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale.He went alone to look into mirror mere. An orc shot him from behind a stone. We slew the orc, but many more.up from east up the Silverlode.-----we have barred the gates-blur- --can hold them long if----horrible---suffer. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and second hall. Frar and Lóni and Nali fell there.-----went 5 days ago. The pool is up to the wall at Westgate.the Watcher in the Water took óin. We cannot get out. The end comes, drums, drums in the deep. They are coming."  
  
A few moments after Gandalf had finished saying these words they heard the Boom of drums being sounded. A few seconds after the first drum had been heard there came a few Doom Dooms. The sound of a horn came afterwards, followed by answering horns and harsh cries. Doom Doom the drums were once again heard. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
They all backed into the middle of the room near the tomb. There was a banging on the door and hundreds of orcs streamed in. Legolas took his bow and loaded it with an arrow. Gandalf, Frodo, Boromir, and Aragorn drew their swords. Gimli gripped his axe firmly in his hands. Jenavive bit her lip, took a deep breath and drew her sword. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same. They all ran at the orcs and swords clanged together. legolas shot an orc that was headed for frodo. Jenavive stopped fighting as she saw a flash of light.  
  
She dropped her sword, put her hands on her head and said, "not now!!"  
  
the vision flashed through her head, Frodo was being chased around the chamber by a troll, then a spear hit him in the chest, and the picture faded. Harry ran in front of her and hewed an orc that had been headed for her.  
  
"Whoa, thanks" Jenavive thanked him.  
  
"you're welcome, you okay?" He said.  
  
"yeah"  
  
arrows whistled through the air, swords clanged, and orcs fell. There was many loud booms and the sword and arrows seem to stop for a split second as a troll came in. the troll wove through the crowd of orcs and the company and headed straight for Frodo . Everyone was so busy trying to fight the orcs that they couldn't get to Frodo to help him. Frodo ran behind a pillar and peered out from behind to see the whereabouts of the troll. The troll came and looked behind the pillar in triumph, but was surprised to find that Frodo wasn't there. Frodo had moved to the other side of the pillar. the troll looked on the other side. Frodo moved to the opposite side. They did this for about three minutes before the troll finally figured out what Frodo was doing. The troll acted like he was going for one side but then turned to the other side. Frodo was standing there, surprised. He made a run for it. He turned around to see if the troll was following and he saw an spear coming straight at him. Jenavive had noticed this before but had had sensed that she should stay back and not try to help. The spear hit him square in the heart.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam yelped.  
  
Aragorn fought free from an orc and ran to frodo. There were sunddenly loud BOOM DOOMs coming from the depths once more. The orcs stopped fighting and surprisingly retreated.  
  
Aragorn was knelt over Frodo's body, he was turned face down. Suddenly Frodo began to stir.  
  
"I'm alright everyone" He told them.  
  
They got up, ran down a passage, and went down some stairs. They suddenly came to a vast chamber with a pin prick of light at the other end that seemed to be a door. The only thin connecting the two sides was a narrow bridge, a mere sliver of rock stretched across the chamber. They could only go across in a single file line so they lined up and quickly tried to make their way across the bridge. Boom Doom came the drum beats in the deep. They were showered with arrows as they made their way across the bridge. Legolas turned and fitted his bow string with an arrow. His hand fell and the arrow fell to the floor. There were two trolls, but the trolls aren't what worried him.  
  
"Balrog! A Balrog!" he wailed  
  
Gandalf turned and leaned on his staff.  
  
"Fly! Fly while you can! Across the bridge quickly!" he yelled back at the company.  
  
The balrog reached the bridge. The company stopped and turned, unable to leave Gandalf behind. everyone gasped at the sight of the balrog. Hermione, Ron, and Harry pulled out their wands and pointed them at the balrog. Jenavive just about panicked.  
  
"No!!! You can't interfere with the past!!! Put down your wands!" Jenavive yelled in a mad fit.  
  
Gandalf looked up at the balrog and said, "you cannot pass!!"  
  
the balrog continued to move across the bridge.  
  
andalf raised his staff and struck the bridge, "YOU CANNOT PASS!!"  
  
white flames stuck up across the bridge, causing it to crack and fall, takin the balrog with it. gandalf turned wearily. The balrog cracked his whip as he fell, catching Gandalf's feet, pulling him down. Gandalf fell.  
  
As he fell he yelled, "Fly fools!!" They ran in horror out the door. They ran until they were out of bow shot from the walls. They stopped and the halflings, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Jenavive collapsed on the ground. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"We cannot stay with you any longer" Jenavive said to the company, now reduced to 8, out of the blue.  
  
"what? why?" asked pippin.  
  
Jenavive gave no reply just stared blankly forward. she swallowed hard and could feel her bottom lip trembling. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Is there something wrong, J.D?" Harry whispered to her.  
  
She just bit her lip even harder, got up, and ran a few feet away. She stood with her hand to her chest, clasped into a tight fist, her head bowed. she couldn't get the picture of her last foster parent's death out of her head. She couldn't take it anymore. She let herself fall to her knees and tears trickled down her cheeks. As if sensing her pain, Harry, Ron and hermione all came over to her and, without words, comforted her. The hobbits were crying in the background from the loss of their beloved leader, Gandalf. After Jenavive collected herself, they said goodbye to the haflings and the rest of the company, and set off on thier own journey. As they walked off, Jenavive turned to look at the company.  
  
"goodbye and good luck, Frodo Baggins" she said to Frodo telepathically.  
  
They traveled for a while, not sure of where they were going. They considered going home, back to thier time, but Jenavive insisted they stay, for what reason, she would not tell. One night they managed to reach Lothlorien once more. they were greeted by Vanimawen and some other elves that had happened to be in that area of the forest.  
  
"Vanimawen!" Jenavive yelled as soon as Vanimawen had come into sight.  
  
"meletyalda Jenavive!" [Majesty Jenavive] Vanimawen called back, "great to see you!!"  
  
They caught up to each other and went deeper into the forest and were taken to special rooms to eat and rest.  
  
They stayed in the forest for a week or two until, one day, Jenavive told them that they should go back to their time. She seemed to be much happier than usual.  
  
"We head out tomorrow, but before we open the portal back to our time, I want to travel along the river. There are some ruins a ways down. We can open the portal there." Jenavive said, her bright blue eyes glittering with delight.  
  
"Sounds good. But how long will it take us to get there?" Harry asked  
  
"A few days, but it depends on how fast we travel."  
  
"That long?"  
  
"Yes, that long, but I imagine it will be beautiful during the day."  
  
"Well, alright then."  
  
Te next day they packed up their belongings, along with some gifts from the elves. They were given cloaks, Hairpins for Jenavive and Hermione, The jeweled bow and arrow set for Jenavive, the swords, and some waybread. After they had packed they said goodbye to Galadriel and the other elves. Having said their goodbye's they set off.  
  
They traveled as fast as possible and went far. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jenavive walked along the shore of the river, admiring the beauty of it all.  
  
"Kind of peaceful isn't it?" Jenavive said.  
  
"Very" Harry replied.  
  
They walked on and soon they came to a place that had cliffs rising high. Into these cliffs, large figures had been carven, with their hands outstretched. They climbed around the figures to the other side of the cliff and walked for a while more.  
  
"Look, there are boats over there! Boats from Lothlorien! Must be the company's boats." Jenavive said to the others.  
  
"Let's go say hello" Ron added.  
  
They walked up to the boats but no one was there, so they went into the forest. They walked for a while, then they found Borimir, merry, and pippin, they were calling for frodo. Quick as lightning, orcs streamed in from nowhere. They began shooting arrows and swinging swords. The hobbits had no chance of escape, they were scooped up by the orcs. Borimir tried to save them. Jenavive, Harry, Hermione, and Ron did the little they could.  
  
Arrows whistled, one caught Borimir in the shoulder. He got up and kept fighting. Another hit him, this time in the chest. Then another. He finally fell.  
  
Jenavive and the others were outraged and began to fight. Harry and Jenavive tried to block the swings of the orc-blades, but were hurled against a large stone. They got up, but everything came in blurry. Jenavive loaded her bow with an arrow and aimed it at the nearest orc. But her vision was too blurry. The orc struck her. She felt the searing pain of an orc-blade go through her. She let the arrow slip off her fingers and it caught the orc right in the forehead just before everything faded. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
~~**from Harry's point of view**~~  
  
The orcs stopped as if to listen to something. With many grunts they turned and left. Harry felt dizzy. The back of his head was sore and bloody from the rock.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah just a little dizzy." Harry replied.  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione. She was crouched next to the fallen Jenavive. Harry and Ron dropped their swords and ran over to them.  
  
"Is she alright?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"She's unconscious. She took a critical blow." Hermione replied.  
  
Harry sat beside Jenavive. There was a large gash in her side. Harry took Jenavive's in his and suddenly saw a flash of white light.  
  
~~Harry's vision~~  
  
"Harry" Jenavive was standing in front of him.  
  
"Jena---" Harry began.  
  
"Harry, listen, I want you to go back. to our time. But, you must leave me here. Take me back to lothlorien, they should be able to help and you can leave from there."  
  
"But, we can't just leave you behind! You could die!"  
  
"Harry, you need to understand that if I go through that portal like this, I will die. That portal puts plenty of pressure on a normal person, though you may not notice, that kind of pressure would tear someone in my condition apart, not to mention who knows what I could land on, rocks, water, treetops, the ground, who knows?"  
  
"Well, we'll take you back to lothlorien, we'll wait for you to heal and then we'll go back."  
  
"No, I will not be the one who keeps you from going home. There are too many dangers about. All of you have been such good friends.I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
Harry bowed his head, knowing it was best to do what Jenavive asked.  
  
"Alright. What must we do to get home once we're in lothlorien?"  
  
"Okay, look in my pack, there should be some blue paint, a paint brush, the key to my trunk back at hogwarts, and a notebook that has the incantation and instructions to get back home. Just do exactly as the notebook says, and you should be home in no time."  
  
Harry nodded with a sad look.  
  
"Harry, do not be sad. No matter where you are, or where I am, we'll always be together. Always."  
  
Harry looked up at her as the vision faded. A/N:Yeah, yeah, short chapter I know but I don't care since all of the rest of the chapters are going up back-to-back [literally back-to-back I'm putting chapters 7-12 up at the same time. 12 is the last chapter btw. It's really good.I hope.please review!!! **puppydog eyes** pwease?] 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Harry blinked and looked around, still clutching Jenavive's hand.  
  
"Harry? What happened?" Ron asked, "you just like, froze for a while there, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine." Harry replied.  
  
"Okay if you say so."  
  
"we have to take Jenavive back to lothlorien, we can leave her there and go back to our time."  
  
"Leave her there?? You mean, go home without her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry, we can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We must."  
  
"How're we going to get her to lothlorien? We can't very well carry her the whole way." Ron asked.  
  
"Do I have to do everything? Wingardium leviosa!" Hermione said, causing Jenavive to rise lightly off the ground.  
  
So they set off, walking quickly. They rarely stopped. They were soon back at the forest of lothlorien. Some elves, including Vanimawen, took Jenavive to a room to be tended to.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Harry asked Vanimawen.  
  
"It is hard to tell. She is slipping." Vanimawen replied.  
  
"We should probably go home now." Harry told the others.  
  
Harry went into Jenavive's room and got the things he needed out of her pack. He took them to the boulder on which they had first landed when coming here. It was the best spot he could find. He opened up the notebook and read the instructions. Following the instructions he painted a large circle on the boulder with an hourglass symbol in the middle. He took the key and placed it in the middle of the hourglass and pointed his wand at it, reciting the incantation reluctantly:  
  
"Spirits of the future please listen to me, For it is the future I wish to be, I want to go forward into time, Please take me there through this rhyme!"  
  
Then slowly the portal began to open. The key fell in.  
  
"lets go before it closes up!!" Hermione called.  
  
They all jumped in. Hermione first, then Ron, then Harry. Harry closed his eyes as he fell through the portal, Jenavive's last words ringing in his ears: "No matter where you are, or where I am, we'll always be together. Always." 


	12. chapter 12 grand finale

Chapter 12 [Grand Finale ^___~]  
  
Hermione conjured up a cushion just before landing. They all fell onto it safely. Hermione got up and looked forwards.  
  
"Hogwarts!! Home at last!" she called excitedly.  
  
They all walked up into the castle and up to their dormitories. They sat in chairs by the fire. They all turned their thoughts to Jenavive. They may never see her again. She was almost dead when they left, and they were the only ones who knew she was gone. They were the only ones who had been with her. They were the only ones who would grieve for her. The only ones.  
  
Weeks passed. The school was the same as ever. Rain came, leaves changed colours and fell, snow drifted, Christmas approached, and still everyone stayed the same as always.  
  
Harry would go out every morning and watch the birds fly, the seasons slowly change, the soft sunlight on the snow, he was always silent, never speaking, always watching. One day, Hermione went out and sat by him.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" She said looking at the glittering snow.  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione sighed and looked at him.  
  
"You liked her didn't you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, as more than a friend. I see it in your eyes."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "yeah.I did.I still do.I just wish she wasn't gone."  
  
"I know, it feels weird without her here."  
  
Without warning, SMACK! A snowball hit Harry in the back of the head.  
  
"Oh lighten up will ya! Yeesh, you people are actin' like I'm dead or somthin'!" A familiar voice said from behind them with a laugh.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned around in surprise. Jenavive was standing there, bouncing another snowball in her hand, a large smile on her face. They stood in shock.  
  
"What? Can't a girl have any fun? Did you like my entrance?" she laughed and threw the other snowball at Hermione.  
  
The snowball hit Hermione in the shoulder. Just then Ron came walking up, but stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth hanging open. Jenavive scooped up some more snow and formed another snowball. She threw it at Ron, hitting him in the face. He shook the snow off and a sly grin creeped onto his face. He scooped up some snow and made a snowball of his own and threw it at her. She dodged it, only to be hit by two snowballs thrown by Harry and Hermione. They all laughed and threw snowballs at each other. Ron and Hermione Teamed up and Harry and Jenavive teamed up. They built little snow forts and played snow war. Jenavive stood up to throw a snowball, but got hit by four from Hermione and Ron before she could throw hers. She fell over and laughed her heart out next to Harry. Harry looked at her with a smile on his face and a light in his eyes. He kissed her and at first she was surprised but quickly accepted it, sharing Harry's feelings.  
  
"I'm glad you're back" he said.  
  
"Back? I was never really gone, remember? No matter where you are, or where I am, we'll always be together. Always." She smiled and turned back to the snowball fight.  
  
They all played happily in the snow, and it was as if everything was back to normal. Of course nothing could really go completely back to normal, that journey changed them all.  
  
The End A/n: The End!!! Yay!! I finally got around to posting it all! Whoopee!! Please review! And read my other stories, please? 


End file.
